Apenas mais um dia Chuvoso - Samcedes - One Shot
by MarisolSamcedes
Summary: Sam e Mercedes se encontram presos na casa dos Hummel's em um dia de chuva... O "confronto" é inevitável.


**Bom gente, essa é a minha primeira Fic aqui nesse Site, espero que gostem.  
Na minha cabeça é assim que samcedes deve voltar a ficar junto, tem como base alguns acontecimentos do ep 18 e alguns spoilers do ep 21.**

**NOTA: Eu não sou dona de Glee ou de qualquer outro personagem fictício introduzido nessa historia. **

* * *

Mercedes fitou a chuva através da janela da casa de Kurt, uma série de enganos fez ela ficar presa ali com o seu maior "inimigo"... A ideia no começo era ir direto para a clinica aonde Burt estaria fazendo alguns exames em seguida ir pra o McKinley aonde, juntamente com Mike, auxiliaria os membros do ND nos preparativos para as regionais, mas tudo deu errado graças a "maldita" chuva. Primeiro Kurt a obrigou a ir do aeroporto direto pra casa dele por que a clinica ficava no outro lado da cidade e ele não queria que ela se arriscasse. As aulas no McKinley foram canceladas isso queria dizer que ela teria companhia enquanto Kurt estivesse fora e por puro azar Finn estava na faculdade e ela não teria como fugir do loiro que estava no sofá, assistindo TV, e ignorando sua presença.

Para Sam não estava sendo nada fácil ignorar a presença de Mercedes, mas foi ela que começou com esse joguinho de ignorá-lo, não respondendo nenhum sms do começo do ano e nunca respondendo as suas chamadas, além do mais ela o largou. Bom, nem tanto. Na época parecia que a separação era o melhor para os dois. Sam queria que Mercedes fosse para LA e se focasse apenas em sua carreira sem tê-lo como um peso amarrado em seus pés. Já Mercedes, queria que Sam aproveitasse ao máximo seu ultimo ano sem se sentir preso a ela. Bom, foi isso que ele fez. Até um namoro com Britty ele tinha começado, mas não deu certo, pouco tempo depois que a 'Sue" supostamente atirou dentro colégio eles resolveram que era hora de acabar com a brincadeira de ter um casamento falso, uma família falsa e um amor falso, apenas por medo de ficarem sozinhos, se bem que, para Sam, viver em um mundo falso era melhor do que encarar a realidade.

Ninguém do coral sabia do fim do romance com Britty por isso no momento Mercedes provavelmente deveria acreditar que "bram" ainda era um "navio" navegando firme e forte pelos 7 mares e Sam não tinha a mínima intenção de fazê-la duvidar disso.

- Acabei de receber um sms da Britty dizendo que me ama! - Sam soltou as palavras no ar como se estivesse se gabando da "namorada atenciosa" para um colega do time, dentro do vestiário dos titãs. No mesmo instante que lançou a mentira ele se arrependeu. Não queria ferir Mercedes, apenas queria chamar sua atenção, pois não suportava a ideia de ver que Mercedes preferia olhar para a chuva do que olhar para ele.  
- Mesmo? Que estranho ter uma "ex" tão carinhosa... - Disse Mercedes girando nos calcanhares e apoiando as costas contra a parede ao lado da janela. Sam a fitou confuso e Mercedes logo se colocou a explicar - Da ultima vez que estive no Face o Lord Tubbington postou uma foto dele com a nova namorada, Lady Tubbington, e na legenda dizia algo como "Finalmente conseguir que o 'truth mouth' fosse arrancado da vida da minha Britty, mas pelo menos o babaca me arrumou uma namorada, estamos em um relacionamento sério. Agora só falta ter meu pai 'satanás' de volta #BrittanaEver"... Logo depois ele dizia algo sobre está largando o vicio em drogas pelo bem da nova namorada, mas isso não importa, a questão é: Por que você mentiu Sam?

Sam ficou surpreso pelo post do gato e se perguntou como um gato da Britty conseguia escrever melhor que ele e ainda por cima chamar a atenção da Mercedes.

- Os posts do gato você ler, mas os meus não? Eu marcava você em quase todos do começo do ano... E você nem aos menos me curtia. Por que me ignora tanto, Mercedes?  
- Eu fiz uma pergunta primeiro Sam.  
- Seguindo a ordem cronológica dos fatos minha resposta vem primeiro.  
- O-oque? - Perguntou Mercedes com a testa franzida.  
- Você me ignorou antes de eu mentir, então você tem que responder antes de mim. É a logica.  
- Esse argumento é ridículo...  
- Não enrole... Apenas responda!  
- Ok! - Mercedes cedeu - Eu tinha medo...  
- Medo de que? - perguntou Sam desligando a TV e se ajeitando melhor no sofá para poder fitá-la.  
- Sei la... Medo de ver no seu face que você seguiu em frente, escultar em uma de suas ligações que você amava outra, ou apenas ler em um sms que eu não signifiquei nada pra você.

Sam sentiu a angustia e a sinceridade que vinha das palavras de Mercedes e isso fez seu coração doer. O loiro se levantou e se aproximou de Mercedes, mantendo uma distancia segura. Os olhos dela estavam cristalinos o que indicava que Mercedes poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento. Sam se sentou no braço do sofá, se colocando frente a Mercedes.

- Eu nunca diria isso pra você - Ele fez uma pausa olhando dentro dos olhos dela e prosseguiu - Você foi, é e sempre será muito importante pra mim.  
- É que você seguiu em frente tão rápido... - Disse Mercedes desviando os olhos dos dele.  
- Agora você sabe como eu me sentir quando você começou a namorar o Shane.  
- Aquilo foi diferente. Eu achava que você nunca iria voltar.  
- Eu prometi que iria voltar. - Disse Sam tentando encontrar mais uma vez o olhar de Mercedes.  
- Eu apenas tive medo de acabar sozinha... - Confessou Mercedes deixando uma lagrima escapar de seus olhos.  
- Ver?... No final nós dois cometemos os mesmos erros. A verdade é que somos dois covardes que por medo viramos as costas pra quem realmente amamos. Por que fazemos isso com a gente, Mercedes? - Peguntou Sam, cheio de angustia em sua voz.  
- Eu não sei... - Respondeu Mercedes voltando a fitar a chuva, apenas para evitar contato visual com Sam. - Então, você ainda não me disse porque mentiu.  
- Era só eu sendo eu. - Disse Sam fazendo uma careta - O idiota que te ama e faz te tudo pra chamar sua atenção...  
- Por favor, não diga que me ama... Chega de falar coisas que vamos nos arrepender depois - cortou Mercedes Fria.  
- Nunca vou me arrepender de dizer que te amo, Mercedes. De tudo que eu falo essa é a única coisa que eu tenho certeza. Não pode me pedi pra não dizer isso. - A voz de Sam soava tremula enquanto ele falava. O loiro respirou fundo de perguntou - Você é capaz de negar que me ama?... - Por alguns segundos Mercedes permaneceu imóvel, e o coração do loiro disparou considerando a possibilidade da morena confirmar que não o amava, mas logo ela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, ainda de costas e Sam prosseguiu - Então não queira que eu faça isso... Porque dói de mais privar meu coração de te amar.

Dito isso a silencio tomou conta da sala, apenas o som da forte chuva do lado de fora podia ser ouvido, até que Sam escultou Mercedes fungando baixinho... Ele elevou uma das mãos para tocar o seu ombro, mas Mercedes notou o movimento e se encolheu contra o vidro da janela, da mesma forma que um animal ferido faria. Ela era muito orgulhosa pra se deixar ser vista tão fraca por ele, mas Sam era um garoto determinado, sem pensar duas vezes ele a girou e a envolveu em um abraço.

No começo Mercedes tentou se afastar, mas no fundo, ela realmente queria aquele abraço, ela precisava dele. Só ali, nos braços de Sam, ela poderia retornar aos momentos em que realmente se sentiu feliz. No baile aonde tudo começou, nas ferias de verão antes dele partir, o momento em que ele voltou e disse no corredor para quem quisesse ouvir que lutaria por ela, o dueto deles de "Human Nature", o video de disco inferno que ele colocou na youtube, o segundo baile, a surpresa que ele fez para ela no corredor antes da formatura. Em um único abraço tudo retornou para ela. Então, Mercedes se deu conta que só ali, nos braços de Sam, ela conseguia se sentir como um creme no topo. Aos poucos ela se rendeu ao abraço e evolveu o corpo de Sam com os braços dela. O mesmo, notando sua "rendição", afrouxou um pouco o abraço e depositou um beijo na testa de Mercedes, para em seguida, deitar sua cabeça no topo da cabeça da morena. Assim eles ficaram até o momento em que Mercedes parou de chorar.

**- X X X -**

Assim que Mercedes se acalmou, Sam a guiou até a cozinha e serviu uma caneca de chocolate quente para ambos e logo se sentou ao lado dela, na pequena mesa de jantar que se localizava ali. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Sam apenas observou Mercedes bebericando seu chocolate até que a mesma se colocou a falar.

- Sentir falta disso...  
- Do chocolate? - Sam perguntou confuso.  
- Não - Mercedes respondeu com um leve sorriso - Dos seus abraços...  
- Serio? - Sam perguntou esperançoso.  
- Sim... - Respondeu Mercedes ainda com o sorriso leve em seu rosto.  
- Legal! - Disse Sam tentando, inutilmente, esconder a alegria que sentia com as palavras de Mercedes, mas que a mesma podia ver com clareza através de seus olhos. - Também sinto saudades.  
- Dos meus abraços? - Perguntou Mercedes.  
- Não, dos seus beijos... - Disse Sam, deixando Mercedes meio embaraçada.

O clima na cozinha estava bem mais leve, em comparação a chuva lá fora que havia piorado. Kurt mandou um sms dizendo que ele e a família teriam que se hospedar em um hotel perto do hospital, porque as estradas estavam interditadas e que ela poderia passar a noite em seu quarto. O coração de Mercedes disparou, ela não queria ter que passar a noite com Sam. Isso seria tortura de mais para ambos, mas infelizmente não havia nada a ser feito. Assim que terminaram seus chocolates Mercedes retirou-se com a desculpa de ter que tomar banho devido a viagem e ao cansaço causado pela mesma. Sam desconfiou que ela só queria evitar "a" conversa, mas não a pressionou e foi para o seu quarto fazer o mesmo.

**- X X X -**

Horas mais tarde Mercedes voltou a fitar a chuva, dessa vez pela janela do quarto de Kurt. Estava escuro lá fora, parecia que a noite havia chegado mais cedo. Ou talvez tenha sido apenas a diferença de horário com LA que a deixou meio desorienta. Deixando sua fixação pela chuva de lado, ela se voltou e encarou o quarto de Kurt. O lugar estava assustadoramente semelhante a ultima vez que ela esteve ali, nem parecia que tinha mais de um ano, provavelmente devido ao fato dele ter permanecido intocado desde que Kurt se mudou para NY... Voltando a olhar pela janela a morena se perguntou se o próprio quarto estaria sendo preservado dessa forma enquanto ela estava em LA. Bom, provavelmente já deveria ter sido transformado em uma sala de custura, concluiu rindo...

No andar de baixo, deitado no sofá. Sam fitava o teto procurando uma maneira de ir até o quarto de Kurt e continuar a conversa que tinha começado com Mercedes, mas o loiro tinha muito medo de assustá-la... Sam pegou o controle remoto e ficou passando de canal em canal, procurando algo que mudasse o foco dos seus pensamentos em Mercedes, mas nada adiantava. Ele bufou e deixou o controle de lado resolvendo ir até Mercedes, mas assim que se sentou um clarão atravessou a janela e algo explodiu do lado de fora da casa, deixando tudo as escuras. Sam se sobressaltou e logo uma sensação estranha de claustrofobia tomou conta dele. O escuro fez o loiro se lembrar imediatamente dos momentos angustiantes em que ficou preso na sala do coral com medo de um possível atirador ter invadido o colégio. Ele se levantou do sofá com intenção de seguir seu caminho até Mercedes, mas tropeçou em um sapato, perdeu o equilibrou e caiu de cara na mesinha de centro. O impacto causou um barulho que ecoou pela casa seguido do gemido sofrido de Sam.

A explosão tinha assustado Mercedes, mas não tanto quanto o barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Algo tinha acontecido com Sam e ela não podia ficar parada. Sem pensar duas vezes Mercedes chegou até a cama, tateando pelos objetos, e pegou seu celular acendendo a lanterna do mesmo. Por precaução a morena pegou o Kit de primeiros socorros de Kurt e desceu as escadas, com cuidado para não cair, seguindo sempre o som dos gemidos de Sam... Chegando na sala ela largou o celular em cima da mesinha de centro, para que pudesse iluminar o lugar, e viu a mancha de sangue que tinha ficado da mesa, logo se voltou para o loiro caído e se ajoelhou ao seu lado...

- Sam, você está bem? - Perguntou Mercedes com a voz meio embargada.  
- minha... cabeça... dói, muito!... - respondeu Sam, enquanto gemia de dor. Mercedes fungou rapidamente e disse.  
- vai ficar tudo bem eu estou aqui... - uma lagrima de seu rosto escorregou e caiu na bochecha de Sam.  
- Por favor - Sussurrou Sam - Não chore enquanto eu não estiver bem para beijá-la e afastar a dor...

Mercedes riu baixinho notando que Sam fez referencia a "Bamboleo / Hero", performance que ele dedicou a ela na semana em que a Emma proibiu os dois de se falarem.

- Essa não é a melhor hora pra brincar Sam - Disse Mercedes, levando uma de suas mãos a testa ferida de Sam, aonde se encontrava o machucado. Sam se encolheu, mas Mercedes continuo com o que fazia - Não é profundo, nem precisa de ponto e provavelmente não vai ficar marca.  
- Isso é uma pena... Se ficasse uma cicatriz em forma de raio na minha testa eu poderia dizer que era o Harry Potter da vida real e iria estrelar um "remake" dos filmes - Disse Sam fazendo bico.  
- Harry Potter era moreno, seu bobo - zombou Mercedes.  
- Tudo bem, me conformo em ser o Draco Malfoy. - Disse Sam afastando a mão de Mercedes, por pura birra.  
- Ok, se comporte ou faço de você meu elfo domestico. - ameaçou Mercedes em tom de brincadeira.  
- Eu não iria poder reclamar disso - Disse Sam sorrindo de lado.  
- Vejo que você já está melhor... Pode se sentar? - Perguntou Mercedes, séria, mas ainda preocupada.  
- Acho que sim... - respondeu Sam movimentando a cabeça pra cima, para testar se ficava tonto.

Vendo que ele estava "bem", Mercedes colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o ajudou a sentar encostando as costas do mesmo contra o sofá. A morena logo fez o mesmo e pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros que havia deixando de lado quando encontrou Sam caído no chão.

- Isso vai doer um pouco! - Afirmou Mercedes pegando um frasquinho de álcool iodado e checando a validade.  
- Wow, wow, wow... Eu tenho certeza que você não tem licença para fazer isso Miss Jones. - Disse Sam com os olhos arregalados, fitando Mercedes e o frasquinho como se ela fosse uma assassina louca armada com um serra elétrica.  
- E era você que queria ser meu Herói? To muito bem servida mesmo - Disse Mercedes revirando os olhos e fazendo outra referencia a "Bamboleo / Hero".  
- E eu não achei que você levaria tão a sério a parte do "You can take my breath away"... - Disse Sam ainda assustado. Mercedes jogou a cabeça pra trás rindo do comentário do Loiro o que de certa forma o deixou mais tranquilo. - ...Ainda que eu prefira cantar "I would stand by you forever", porque é isso que eu quero. - Mercedes parou de ri e ficou um pouco tensa com o comentário de Sam.  
- Bom, vamos cuidar disso. - Disse Mercedes, se ajoelhando frente a Sam, colocando o conteúdo do frasquinho em um pedaço de algodão e aplicando rapidamente sob o corte da testa de Sam.

O loiro gemeu alto com o ataque sem prévio aviso de Mercedes, mas se acalmou um pouco quando a garota se colocou a assoprar o ferimento... - Pronto, pronto, seu bebê chorão, já passou! - disse Mercedes no mesmo tom que usaria para falar com uma criança.  
- Isso definitivamente não tem graça - Disse Sam voltando a fazer birra.  
- Ok, ok... realmente não tem... Eu fiquei preocupada quando te encontrei caído aqui no chão... achei que você poderia ter...  
- Shhhh... eu to bem, ok? Eu não quero você chorando de novo por minha causa. - disse Sam decido.  
- É um pouco Difícil não chorar por sua causa, ou por sua culpa... - Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ambos estavam carregados de dor.

As palavras de Mercedes atingiram Sam como faca e ele nem ao menos reclamou quando a diva seguiu limpando e colocando um curativo em seu ferimento. Depois que ela guardou as coisas e se sentou, mas uma vez ao seu lado, o loiro se manifestou.

- Eu não quero mais...  
- O que? - Perguntou Mercedes fitando a luzinha que saía de seu celular.  
- Te fazer chorar... - disse Sam angustiado.  
- Desculpa, eu falei sem pensar. - Disse Mercedes, sendo sincera e fitando os olhos de Sam que estavam vermelhos e carregados de culpa.  
- Você leu o ultimo sms que te mandei? - Perguntou Sam de repente.  
- Oh, não... - Respondeu Mercedes envergonhada -... É, apenas complicado, você sabe!...  
- Eu entendo... Olha agora... - sugeriu Sam fitando o celular dela na mesinha de centro.

Mercedes o fitou confusa, mas logo pegou seu celular e "correu" para sua caixa de entrada. Com o movimento o "modo lanterna" automaticamente se desligou, deixando a sala de novo as escuras iluminando apenas os rostos de ambos com a luz azulada da tela. Sam aproximou seu rosto do dela para poder ver sua mensagem no momento que ela abriu... Era um simples "eu te amo", mas fez o coração de Mercedes derreter e a deixou sem ar quando viu a data da Mensagem.

- Foi no dia dos tiros?... - Perguntou tremula.  
- Yep!... - Respondeu Sam olhando para o nada se segurando para não "ceder".  
- P-por que? - Perguntou Mercedes.

Sam fez um rápido sinal de negativo com a cabeça e suspirou sofridamente como quem não aguentava mais se segurar e começou a chorar, por um momento Mercedes ficou imoveu, mas ao ouvi-lo soluçar ela deixou o celular cair no chão e o envolveu em um forte abraço. O aparelho celular em contado com o chão se desligou deixando os dois, agora, completamente as escuras. Ao sentir o abraço, Sam se jogou contra o corpo de Mercedes e a agarrou com força como alguém que estivesse se afogando e se agarrasse ao seu salva-vidas.

- Calma Sam... Por favor, você ta me assustando. - Disse Mercedes com a voz embargada se controlando para não chorar também... - Já passou, agora ta tudo bem!...  
- Não, não está tudo bem... Quando eu ouvir os tiros... - Sam começou a falar entre soluços - Eu tive medo por mim, pelos meus amigos, mas acima de todos, por você. - O loiro respirou fundo e prosseguiu - Sei isso é ridículo, você nem estava la... mas meu coração doeu só de pensar que poderia morrer sem dizer que te amava uma ultima vez... meu coração doeu de pensar que poderia morrer... e você não saberia isso...

Mercedes acariciou o cabelo de Sam, numa tentativa falha de acalmá-lo. Então ela notou que também estava chorando, e assim ela respondia uma das perguntas de Sam em "Bamboleo / Hero"... "Would you cry, if you saw me crying?"... Sim, ela choraria com ele e por ele sempre que fosse preciso, só então ela se deu conta que a dor de Sam era sua dor... que vê-lo sofrer a fazia sofrer também. Esse tipo de sentimento só é compartilhado quando se ama e ela amava Sam com toda sua alma, mesmo que a distancia doesse ela não poderia dizer não a esse sentimento, pois ele era mais forte que tudo e que todos. Sam fungou mais uma fez e continuou a falar.

- Quando Mr. Schue disse para usarmos o celular, te mandar esse sms foi a primeira coisa que fiz. Logo em seguida eu surtei. Eu me sentir um lixo. Brittany era minha namorada, ela estava sozinha fora da sala em "perigo real" e eu sendo um egoísta preocupado apenas em atender as necessidades do meu coração. Queria sair de lá para procurá-la, mas nem eu sei se iria mesmo até ela ou se simplesmente sairia do colégio e pegaria o primeiro voou para LA, apenas para te olhar nos olhos e fazer você entender que te amava. E naquele momento eu me sentir mal por me dar conta que te amava mais que a minha própria vida ou que te colocava na frente da segurança da minha namorada ou amigos. Eu me sentir muito culpado. Você entende?... - Sam a fitou no escuro tentando controlar o choro e Mercedes, incapaz de falar, devido a emoção, apenas fez sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça. Que Sam só foi capaz de notar pelo movimento do cabelo dela em seu ombro.

De fato ela se sentiu da mesma forma quando cantou "the first time ever i saw your face" com as meninas. A primeira pessoa em quem ela pensou foi Sam e não Shane, seu namorado. Até hoje ela sempre se sentiu culpada por isso. Claro que com Sam foi em uma situação bem mais intensa. Só que para ambos a lição era a mesma. Não importa com quem eles estivessem, ou o que viesse a acontecer o coração sempre colocaria o outro em primeiro plano, porque o amor, simplesmente, não pode ser controlado ou negado. Querendo ou não ele sempre será vivido e estará presente no coração de ambos, mesmo que eles finjam esquecer ou que ignorem, uma hora ou outra o amor volta para eles, mais forte e com mais vontade de ficar em seus corações. Pois mesmo com o ditado "o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente" o coração sempre verá com os olhos da alma o rosto da pessoa amada e mesmo que tentem empurrar mentiras para ele, como um "falso amor", o amor verdadeiro sempre vencerá. Finalmente Mercedes encontrou sua voz e sussurrou...

- Eu queria te deixar livre, mas não dar... É egoismo meu... Mas eu quero ser egoísta... eu te amo, Sam... E não existe contrato no mundo que me faça ignorar esse sentimento de novo! - disse Mercedes se rendendo.  
- Eu também te amo, Mercedes... E com culpa ou sem culpa eu nunca vou deixar de fazê-lo!... - Disse Sam tentando encontrar os olhos de Mercedes, mesmo no escuro.

A diva levou a mão ao rosto de Sam, apenas para sentir que ele era real. Sam, já mais calmo, fez o mesmo movimento, acariciando o rosto e logo em seguida o cabelo de sua garota...

- Como agente faz pra lidar com todo esse sentimento... a distancia? - Perguntou Mercedes.  
- Shhhhh. Não vamos pensar nisso, ok? - Respondeu Sam determinado - Não vamos fazer planos, não vamos antecipar as coisas... Foi exatamente dessa forma que agente acabou se separando, não vamos cometer os mesmos erros. Dessa vez tudo vai ser diferente... eu prometo... - Finalizou Sam.  
- Mas... e agora? - Perguntou Mercedes...  
- ...e Agora?... Apenas me beija se não eu juro que morro. - Respondeu Sam em um tom desesperado.

Mercedes, que já estava com a mão no rosto do loiro, procurou sua boca com o polegar a aproximou seus rostos lentamente. Sam, com os lábios trêmulos recebeu a boca da diva e absorveu seus lábios de forma terna e delicada, fechando os olhos como se saboreasse sua bebida favorita direto da sua fonte de vida. Não importava que havia sido um Dia Chuvoso, ou que a luz tinha acabado, ou até mesmo que ele estava machucado. A única coisa que importava era viver o presente com Mercedes. Saber que ela o amava fazia tudo parecer mais fácil a vida se tornava menos complicada. Mercedes rezou aos céus que o ar deles nunca acabasse. Mesmo sabendo que iria voltar para LA depois das Regionais, mesmo tendo seus medos para o futuro e sua, insana, vontade de ter tudo bem controlado e planejado era ali que ela queria está e não trocaria aquele lugar por nada no mundo.

Ambos sabiam que uma longa e difícil jornada começava naquele momento, naquele beijo. Mas não ligavam para o que iria acontecer. Com amor eles dariam um jeito, como Sam disse, dessa vez tudo seria diferente. Não garanto que eles vão ter um final feliz, pois elas ainda estão longe de um "final" e antecipar as coisas pode torna tudo muito chato e sem graça. Então, vamos apenas viver o presente e o agora, afinal de contas, é no "agora" e naquele beijo que eles desejavam viver para sempre...

**Fim?...**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Minha intenção é futuramente fazer outras fics oneshot dando sequencia a essa (como uma Saga Samcedes) tudo vai depender se vocês vão gostar dessa ou não.  
Bjs, até um dia.  
#Samcedes4ever 3**


End file.
